kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mknopp
Welcome Welcome to the Kim Possible Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Aunt June page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 18:39, April 4, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Middleton Hospital/Center I suggest leaving a merging comment on RRabbit42's talk page. They are an admin and have the authority to merge/re-direct the Hospital and Medical pages. Syalantillesfel (talk) 13:33, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Team Go/Characters Please leave the Team Go page in the Members of Team Go category, since it lists the members and provides an overall team backstory, I believe it qualifies. As for the characters, I do not see the benefit of listing them on the main character category. I believe that the sub-categories (villian, male) provide enough description for a search. Unlike an episode, you do not have to remember what season a character was in. What is the benefit of listing all the characters on the primary character category? Syalantillesfel (talk) 16:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Characters Your reason for the character category is valid, but I have several comments on your reasons. 1. Link the characters to the correct sub-category instead of the main category. That way the user you described will have a better chance of finding Drakken. 2. Using Drakken was the wrong example, he is listed as 'Drew Theodore P. Lipsky'. Syalantillesfel (talk) 17:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Character category I doubt we are going to agree on the character categorization. Therefore, I am going to end the discussion with these points. 1. I believe using the sub-categories is adequate. 2. Several of the sub-categories, such as adult, are not prone to matters of differing opinion, since they rely on things such as age, which can be proven by how the character is animated/drawn. 3. Using the forums is a good idea, it invites others to express their views. 4. For categories such as hero, scientist, etc; the dominant personality trait should be used. Shego is not a hero since her heroism is very limited (flashbacks and a few episodes). Drakken is a mad scientist since his good science days are only shown in flashbacks. Dr. Beaufox (Camille Leon's surgeon) is not really a villian since what he did was legally gray/grey, the FDA/AMA probably approved the experimental surgery and his reluctance was motivated by embarrassment. He still had his medicial license. Kim's brothers found his name by searching public records, not hacking into a crime database. Fenn (Vivian Porter) is a villian since he stole credit for Porter's work. Syalantillesfel (talk) 20:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous Users Just to avoid cluttering the other discussion; the anonymous user I was talking about was the one who kept changing things like "Senior" to "Twelth Grade" or something to that effect even when the term is used it is in universe AND real life. I've had to fix that and him calling "Home Economics" "Family Studies" like, four times now. I told Rabbit, though, so hopefully he'll get the hammer dropped on him. Should probably tell him in his talk page if the anonymous users even get one... Luke Danger (talk) 19:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah; I did the 'can't' to 'cannot', but that was mostly a minor grammar thing. I used to do the same thing; can't for cannot, but its not really... professional? Not sure how to word it. But things like changing "Home Economics" to "Family Studies"? I commented about it to someone else and he basically said, "What? I've never heard it called that before". Also, we should probably keep this chat on one page to make it easier to track. Your page or mine? Luke Danger (talk) 20:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) 24.208.13.171 Something needs to be done about this user. They keep coming in reverting to contraction and often error laden versions and such. And they do so many section edits that it becomes difficult to simply Undo them. And I work hella hard to get just the right wording for the articles I'm striving to improve. Love Robin (talk) 14:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Looking at the edit history this user has committed several violations of the Manual of Style, and despite numerous warnings and explanations about what they have done incorrectly, they still continue to make the same violations. :Therefore, I have blocked the IP for a week. Hopefully, this will give them a week to review the Manual of Style and reevaluate their actions. :Mknopp (talk) 15:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::This one is back and doing the same :::Love Robin (talk) 18:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) This user is also reverting back to contractions and often error laden versions. If not the same person as 24…171 above. Love Robin (talk) 12:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : :173.89.153.66 just got off of a one week block for MoS violations. He is now blocked for a month. I also noticed that 173.89.153.66 and 24.208.13.171 make very similar edits. So, I looked up their IP locations. Both of these IPs are coming from the same ISP and location. I am wondering if they aren't the same person. :Also, the fact that they make numerous edits, but have never made an account leads me to believe that this is less about MoS violations and is actually a form of vandalism. ::Mknopp (talk) 13:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I had the feeling they were the same person. Thanks for acting, and sorry I had to bother you. :::Love Robin (talk) 15:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Not a bother at all. It is what was expected when I became an admin. :Mknopp (talk) 15:56, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::chuckle:: FWIW, the dude's shifted shenanigans over to Wikipedia KP Let them deal with him. Mknopp (talk) 19:10, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Both IPs are from the same city, so same city + same editing patterns = same person. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :: ::: Yup. And I'm getting tired of undoing him there too. I know has nothing to little to do with us here, just pointing out the 500 Miles of Bad Road. ::: Love Robin (talk) 04:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) 115.188.237.196 I heartily recommend Perma-banning anyone who does the sort of content as this one did in making the new page Yono the Destroyer. That was disruption for disruption's sake, and I'll bet donuts as dollars it's the same as the previous two isps (who was just 2month banned on Wikipedia as 24.208, and if that's "just a kid", well, they shouldn't be on the internet anyway with that sort of thinking. It was deliberate, plain and simple. Remember, I have 6 kids of my own and virtually raising my sister's and sis-in-law's, so I *know* kids; when to give them slack and when not. Love Robin (talk) 04:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : From New Zealand this time, and the other two were in the United States. Blocked for 1 month as per our Block policy. Crossover/Shared Universe While not strictly canonical, we should have at least one page *discussing* the various cross-overs as well as maybe other places on the internet in which Kim Possible has been sighted or alluded to. Like a Full-Page Trivia/Note Article. Entries should have links to Working Sites, although we should maintain a gallery (can they be made invisible?) where images from said sites can be archived in case they ever go down; perhaps we can reach out to the owners for permission to repost in the article. This way we won't need Full pages for Fillmore or Recess, etc, while still able to link to the appropriate pages articles on other wikis. But an "across the web" section would be worthwhile IMO. Also could have a heading discussing the former Epcot Experience, if it not worth its own Article Page. Love Robin (talk) 23:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not opposed to having a single page per crossover and other media in which KP has appeared. Within this page we can upload the images that we want and provide very succinct synopsis of the show and its characters. Then we can link to other fan sites within the article where the user can find more information. :This is a good idea. :Mknopp (talk) 01:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC)